Biological processes rely on covalent and non-covalent interactions between molecules, macromolecules and molecular complexes. In order to understand such processes, and to develop techniques and compounds to manipulate them for research, clinical and other practical applications, it is necessary to have tools available to detect and monitor these interactions. The study of these interactions, particularly under physiological conditions (e.g. at normal expression levels for monitoring protein interactions), requires high sensitivity.